Virus Death
Winnie has been infected by the demon virus and Penelope needs to cure her before she infected the entire school Episode Summary The episode starts with red text saying "MONDAY" on the screen, which fades to reveal the Groupers house. In the house, a grumpy Winnie and Darwin enter the living room to make breakfast. Mr. Baldwin comments that someone needs a hug, causing Penelope to hug him. She corrects her, sending him to Winnie. Penelope offers to hug her, but they refuse. Richard then offers the boys a hug, Winnie receive a hug from Penelope, Winnie leaves, suddenly a demonish-colored explosion to erupt from the house. Principal Fishington is watching the school from her set of cameras, She spots Winnie all happy and joyful in a high squeaky voice (similar to Marshmallow from The Annoying Orange), and realizes something is wrong. After taking her to the nurse and going over a thorough examination, she realizes they've been infected with something. She places them in quarantine, and the nurse, who is not approving of anything she is doing, goes to get Mr. Baldwin. She "pass out". Winnie's eyes became black with red pupils and her teeth became razor sharp with a very horrible demonic voice. When Mr. Baldwin gets here, he thinks she's dead. Unfortunately for Mr. Baldwin, he is tackled by Winnie Grouper, who get up from her beds. Penelope and the nurse run out of the room. Penelope pushes the nurse into the infected, and runs away. She then looks at her cameras again, seeing Headphone Joe infected by the nurse, and Winnie Grouper infecting many other people, including Clamantha. Alan gets pushed around, infecting even more people. Milo stands in plain sight of the crowd, wanting the girls to infect him. Unfortunately for him, they think he's one of them and attack Oscar instead. After a short time, everyone is infected except Penelope, Kimmy, Mr. Baldwin and also Milo. It turns out that Randy returns from hell and gets revenge on Winnie for the death of Bea and decided to infect Winnie with the demon virus. Penelope throws a cassette player and accidentally plays sad music, Winnie was struggling and turning back to normal. Her eyes were white with black pupils again. Penelope hugs her as she noticed that the only way to cure everyone is to play the sad song. Penelope, Winnie and Kimmy flees to Principal Fishington's office, and watches in horror as the infected victims spread the Joy virus via hugging everyone else. She wrecks her office our of despair, when she accidentally plays the same song on audiotape from earlier, which everyone turns back to normal. Randy tried to kill Winnie, but Penelope successfully reaches Principal Fishington's office, locking Randy in. He desperately waits for the audiotape to play via P.A. system, but it is too late as Winnie Grouper, who are already in the office, attack him and spitting rainbow saliva at him. Randy records his final moments in the dark with a flashlight on him on Mr. Baldwin's camcorder as he slowly succumbs to the demon virus. After her tape ends, a hyper-realistic picture of Sonic's head with black eyes with red pupils appears for 30 seconds, then a brief pre-recorded clip of Mr. Baldwin talking tot the viewers about ______ plays. Songs * Running Gags Bud's Pets &.... *Demon Virus End Credits Quotes (The screen fades to Randy, sitting in the darkness with a flashlight on the top.) Randy: (scared) The Joy...is starting to get to me....there's only one way to defeat it! (he pushes to hard) You have to...play a piece of music...(coughs)....i don't know what it came from.....(coughs)....i'm sorry, it's just...the story came (her eyes became black with red pupils and red bloodshots) came to a happy....(he laughs evilly with a horrible high-pitched screaming voice) ENDING!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (his face turns into a horrible demonic ugly face and his eyes were turning inside out, which makes static appear) (The episode ends) Background Information *This episode is bloody and gory and extremely violent. * It is revealed that Randy killed 90 people in hell. * Randy breaks the fourth wall, when he gets infected * The episode aired on Disney Channel at 2:00am, later at 6:30am * Winnie's high cheery squeaky voice is similar to Marshmallow's voice Production Information Continuity Allusions *'The Joy:' This episode is the same plot from The Amazing World of Gumball episode. Cast # Stephanie Anne Mills as Winnie Grouper # Emilie-Clare Barlow as Penelope # Grey DeLisle as Tabitha and Gwen # Dana Sydner as Mr. Baldwin # Bella Throne as Kimmy # John Sussman as Randy # Matt Hill as Minnie Bullwinkle # Ashley Johnson as The Doctor References